While U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,912 (Dec. 24, 1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,296 (Jul. 6, 1999) each relate to the use of a polymethylhydrogensiloxane in the treatment of masonry, neither patent teaches the use of a combination of components including a polymethylhydrogensiloxane, an alkoxysilane, and a silicone resin.
Further, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,327 (Apr. 5, 1994) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,551 (Dec. 9, 1997) each relate to the use of an alkoxysilane and a silicone resin in the treatment of masonry, neither patent teaches the use of a combination of components including a polymethylhydrogensiloxane, an alkoxysilane, and a silicone resin.
In addition, none of these patents suggest that compositions used for treating masonry which include such a combination of components can also include either a volatile methyl siloxane or a cationic oil-in-water emulsion of an aminofunctional polydimethylsiloxane.
Thus, compositions according to this invention differ from what is known in the prior art in that the compositions contain a unique combination of components, i.e., the polymethylhydrogensiloxane, alkoxysilane, and silicone resin, which compositions may also further include either a volatile methyl siloxane or a cationic oil-in-water emulsion of an aminofunctional polydimethylsiloxane.